Mente en blanco
by Miruru
Summary: ¡¡SUBIDO CAPÍTULO 2!Cuando Conan, en el camino de vuelta, se quedó solo después de la marcha de Haibara un coche se cruzó en su camino y le atropelló. ¿Qué le pasará a el pequeño detective?
1. Mensajero de la muerte

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

**Aclaraciones: **Las cosas entre comillas son cosas que piensan los personajes, los asteriscos indican cambio de lugar y estos símbolos indican ruidos o cosas dichas por aparatos ya sean contestadores, conversación por teléfono (siempre estará entre los signos la persona que está al otro lado del teléfono fuera de donde se sucede la acción), máquinas expendedoras, televisiones, etc.

**Mente en blanco **

**Capítulo 1: Mensajero de la muerte**

La tarde se notaba cada vez más en Beika. Se levantó ese viento que últimamente se levantaba a primeras horas de la tarde. Por las calles un coche blanco paseaba, tenía los cristales de la parte trasera de color negro. Dentro del coche había dos personas, el conductor era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de facciones muy duras. El otro en cambio se ocultaba en la parte trasera donde la oscuridad reinaba.

- ¿Por que me has hecho sacar el coche a estas horas? –dijo el conductor.

- No te quejes, después de todo los favores que te he hecho, ¿No quieres ver a tu amigo? Me partes el corazón –dijo el otro con cierta ironía.

- No me fío de ti, siempre que haces algo lo haces por interés.

- "Es una lástima que tenga que matarlo. Siempre he pensado que era muy inteligente pero ya no me sirve. Debe morir"

Una sonrisa cruel salió de los labios del hombre entre las sombras, se levantó una pierna del pantalón y de allí sacó un cuchillo resplandeciente.

Como todos los días Conan, Ai y compañía volvían a casa después de un día de colegio. Como siempre se separaron en aquella calle donde hacía ya tiempo se habían encontrado con los hombres de negro. Conan y Ai se dirigían charlando animadamente cuando de repente Ai se paró en seco

- ¿Haibara? ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo preocupado.

- ¡Se me ha olvidado comprar soja! El doctor me dijo que comprara antes de venir.

- Que susto chica... –suspiró aliviado.

- Bueno te dejo Kudo-kun. Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, ¿eh? –dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Tranquila no me pasará nada –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Conan se quedó solo, ya no le quedaba mucho para llegar a casa de los Mouri. Un coche venia a lo lejos de la calle, un coche blanco. Lo que pasó a continuación duró apenas unos instantes pero muchas cosas ocurrieron. Conan se quedó mirando el conductor del coche blanco que venía desde lo lejos y lo que vio le dejó muy sorprendido. En la pare delantera un hombre al que no alcanzó a ver bien estaba apuñalando al conductor mientras como podía intentaba mantener el rumbo del coche. Por una casualidad del destino miró hacia la calle donde se fijo en el pequeño que le observaba, apartó rapidísimo el cadáver, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y con un cambio brusco de dirección se dirigió hacía Conan.

- "Este tipo está dispuesto a matarme" –pensó.

De una tienda salió un hombre el cual se fijo en que el pequeño iba a ser atropellado si no se apartaba.

- ¡Pequeño a un lado!

Conan hizo caso al hombre pero no pudo esquivarlo completamente, en un último momento el coche le había rozado, empujándole y haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza con una farola, el misterioso hombre salió del coche sin que nadie le viese y salió corriendo

Ran estaba en casa arreglándose para salir, Sonoko la había invitado a ir a comprar a Shibuya. Pero su tranquilidad fue destruida por un gran estruendo. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a un montón de gente apelotonada. Bajó y le preguntó a la primera persona que vio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es terrible, ha habido un accidente. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia y a la policía!

- ¿La policía?

- Sí, ha habido un herido y un muerto.

El hombre se marchó corriendo exclamando que alguien llamase a la ambulancia y la policía. Al instante un muchacho sacó un teléfono móvil y se puso a llamar. Ran no sabía que hacer, debería prepararse para irse pero su curiosidad le decía que se acercara a mirar puede que, después de todo, aquella curiosidad que siempre tenía Shinichi por todo se le hubiera ido pegando a ella. Como pudo se hizo paso entre la multitud, allí había dos hombres de pie, uno al lado de una farola y el otro cerca del coche, allí de pie miraba el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre.

- Por dios, cuanto va a tardar en llegar la ambulancia. Lo mejor sería que le miraran las heridas, el pobre está inconsciente –dijo el hombre al lado de la farola.

- Es brutal, mira, ven a ver lo que he encontrado –dijo el hombre que estaba al lado del cadáver.

Al apartarse el hombre de la farola, Ran pudo ver un pequeño cuerpo inerte justo delante de donde estaba el hombre. Se acercó un poco para recoger una cartera que había en el suelo.

- Chica no puedes pasar- dijo el del cadáver con mucha profesionalidad.

- Es que quería recoger esta mochila... –se quedó mirando la cartera de color marrón, lo cierto es que le sonaba mucho esa cartera.

Cuando la chica pareció recordad palideció de repente. Muy deprisa se acercó al pequeño y cuando por fin lo pudo ver más de cerca se quedó aún más sorprendida.

- ¡Co... Conan! –dijo agachándose, cogió al chico y lo recostó - ¡Conan reacciona! ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Que...?

El chico no respondía, por su cara corría un hilo de sangre, su brazo también sangraba y en la parte superior, cerca del hombre, se veía una gran obertura donde había impactado el parachoques del coche. Ran le seguía llamando pero Conan no contestaba, su respiración era muy débil. Ran comenzó a desesperar. ¿Por qué no llegaba la ambulancia? ¿Por que estaban tardando tanto? Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno, le parecía que si tardaban mucho más el pequeño dejaría de respirar. Al pensar en esa idea dos lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Ran.

- Conan... resiste... por favor... no me dejes tu también –dijo entre sollozos.

A los dos minutos la ambulancia llegó, Ran montó con Conan y se dirigieron al hospital. En la ambulancia le subministraron oxigeno y a Ran le hicieron unas cuantas pregunta como cual era el grupo sanguíneo de Conan, que relación tenia con él, si sabía que le había ocurrido. Aunque hubo algunas que no pudo contestar. ¿Que le había ocurrido a Conan? Ella no había visto el accidente.

- No sé como ocurrió, solo fui al escuchar el ruido, me parece que allí había un hombre que lo había visto todo.

- Sí –dijo el conductor- yo he hablado con el mientras subíais al niño, me ha dicho que el coche iba a atropellar al niño, el niño ha intentado apartarse pero le ha rozado en el brazo y ha salido despedido por el impacto y se ha dado en la cabeza con la farola.

- Entonces al llegar tendremos que hacerle un escáner cerebral –dijo el otro.

- Sí, mejor asegurase que su cabeza no ha sufrido ningún daño grave –dijo el conductor.

Ran no podía decir nada, miraba a Conan y imaginaba el dolor que debía de haber pasado el pequeño.

- "Pobrecillo... tienes que ponerte bien..." cogió la mando del pequeño y al volver a mirarle a la cara el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le parecía haberlo visto, a él, es que Conan se le parecía tanto sin las gafas... Le pareció ver a Shinichi tal y como estaba Conan ahora – "No tengo que pensar en ese maniático ahora... ojalá no le pase nunca lo mismo que a Conan... ¿Por que se está haciendo tan largo el viaje al hospital? ¿Por que no van más rápido?"

- Ya hemos llegado –anunció el conductor.

Al llegar todo fue muy rápido, enviaron a Conan a hacerle pruebas mientras una enfermera volvía a formular a Ran todas las preguntas que anteriormente le había hecho. Le dieron que esperase sentada y así lo hizo. Se sentó y se puso a pensar.

- "Ahora que pienso nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Sonoko seguro que esta preocupada y suerte que cuando salí me dio por cerrar la puerta. Tengo que avisar a alguien de lo que ha pasado, de que estoy aquí. Pero aún no, en cualquier momento podría salir un doctor para decirme algo sobre Conan"

Estuvo allí sentada media hora, su único pensamiento era Conan, cada vez que le volvía a la mente la imagen del pequeño en el suelo se estremecía, era una visión tan horrible. Las puertas que conducían a la parte interna del hospital se abrieron y salió un doctor.

- ¿Ran Mouri? –preguntó el doctor a la multitud.

- Soy yo –dijo la chica levantándose- ¿Cómo está Conan?

- De momento le hemos cerrado la herida del brazo, después de todo era profunda. Ahora le estamos haciendo pruebas para saber de qué manera le ha afectado el golpe en la cabeza. Aún tardaremos un buen rato. Adiós.

- Muchas gracias, adiós –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ahora tenía aún un buen rato de espera hasta que le dijeran algo más, hasta que a lo mejor pudiese ver a Conan. Le vino otra vez la imagen del chico en la escena del accidente. No sabía porque pero esa imagen le había impactado mucho más que todos los asesinatos que había visto con su padre y inevitablemente se puso a llorar. Toda la presión que había estado acumulando por momentos salió al exterior, tenía que llamar a alguien, ella sola no podía afrontar esta situación, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas para llamar, se fue a una cabina y comenzó las llamadas. Primero llamó a Sonoko.

- Sí ¿Diga?

- Sonoko, soy Ran –dijo entrecortadamente.

- Ran, ¿Donde te has metido? –dijo con un notable enfado –He ido a tu casa y tu padre no sabía donde estabas. Ahora estoy en mi casa. ¿Tú dónde estas?

- En el hospital.

- ¿¡Queeé?! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?! ¿¡Que haces en el hospital?! –dijo la chica notablemente nerviosa.

- No... a mi no me ha pasado nada –dijo Ran, su voz se volvió triste.

- ¿Entonces...? –dijo Sonoko un poco más tranquila

- Es Conan... le han... –tuvo que parar, si seguía se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Le han atropellado –dijo entrecortadamente- ahora llamaré a mi padre para que venga.

- Cuándo pueda iré a ver como esta, llamare más tarde al móvil de tu padre para preguntar, ¿Vale?

- Sí... –dijo medio llorando.

- Adiós y no te preocupes, seguro que no será nada.

- Eso espero Sonoko... –dijo amargamente- eso espero...

Colgó el auricular, lo volvió a descolgar y marcó el número de su casa.

- Oficina del genial detective Kogoro Mouri.

- Papa, soy Ran

- ¡Hija! Ya comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy en el hospital, el que hay cerca de casa, han atropellado a Conan –apretó fuertemente las manos, le costaba mucho decirlo sin que volviese a su mente aquella escena.

- Entiendo... Voy para allá, no tardaré hija.

Colgó el auricular de nuevo y se quedó dudando un instante, finalmente cogió el auricular de nuevo, volvió a introducir monedas en la máquina y marcó un último número.

Después de comprar la soja en un establecimiento cambió su ruta habitual de vuelta a casa y tomó un camino más corto. Siempre hacía más camino del que haría si fuese por ese camino pero no le importaba porque por unos minutos al día podía hablar con Edogawa y eso le gustaba. Llegó por fin a casa, estaba un poco resentida después de la carrerita que había tenido que hacer hasta la tienda, por culpa de un maldito crío se había cruzado en su camino tirándola al suelo haciendo que se torciera el tobillo.

- " Estos niños de hoy en día no tienen cuidado por nada, ahora me duele el maldito tobillo por culpa de ese crío"

Entro en el jardín de casa del profesor Agase y llamó al timbre, después de una larga espera le abrió el profesor un poco ennegrecido. Sin decir nada los dos entraron dentro. Ya sabía de que iba ese toque tan moreno en el profesor. Últimamente, y aunque pareciese mentira, el profesor se había hecho famoso y algunas empresas le habían pedido que intentara crear algunas cosas. El profesor con una sonrisa de ser el mejor en todo había aceptado el trabajo. Ya llevaba bastantes semanas y aún no sacaba nada claro.

- Profesor, ¿no sería mejor que se diera por vencido? –dijo finalmente Ai.

- ¡No! –contestó tajantemente- ¡Ahora que tengo tanta popularidad no pienso perderla!

- Como quiera, como quiera. Yo ahora me pondré a hacer mis apasionantes deberes, intente no hacer mucho ruido, ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, pero tú no te asustes si escuchas alguna explosión ¿eh?

- Vale, vale...

Se sentó en una mesa y sacó sus libros de primero... Una gran científica como ella haciendo esas niñerías, ella podía hacer todo el libro en media hora si se lo proponía. Pero solo tenía la opción de resignarse, algún día recuperaría su tamaño o sino puede que la mataran. Sonó el teléfono...

- ¡Profesor, el teléfono! –esperó contestación, el teléfono seguía sonando- Profesor, ¿lo cojo yo?

BOOOOOOOM

- Veo que de momento lo voy a tener que coger yo...

Cogió el teléfono y la voz que le contestó le fue familiar.

- Sí ¿diga?

- ¿Eres Ai?

- Sí, tú eres Ran, ¿no?

- Sí, ¿se puede poner el profesor?

- Voy a mirar si ya puede venir.

Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano y allí vio al doctor mirando al techo.

- ¿Puede dejar su importantísima tarea de mirar el techo para más tarde? Le llaman al teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? Si es el de la empresa... –dijo un poco enfadado.

- Es Ran –dijo cortando la frase de represión del profesor contra la empresa que le había contratado.

- Ahora voy.

Se levantó del suelo, se quitó todo el polvo que llevaba encima y subió las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a la parte superior cogió el teléfono y contestó a Ran.

- Soy Agase.

- Hola, quería preguntarle si sabe donde están los padres de Conan.

- ¿Pa, para que? –dijo un poco alterado.

- Es que tengo que hablar con ellos de una cosa. Creo que lo mejor sería que viniesen para aquí. Creo que tendrían que venir ya, es urgente que vengan –a medida que hablaba su voz se notaba más frenética, más nerviosa.

- "¿Qué le tiene que haber pasado con Conan? ¿Que habrá hecho... ?" –entonces se dio cuenta de que Ran le llamaba y reaccionó- ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Que te ha echo el niño?

Mientras el profesor hablaba, Ai se lo miraba de lejos. ¿Qué habría pasado con Kudo-kun? ¿Por qué quería Ran que vinieran los padres de Conan? ¿Habría descubierto su identidad?

- "No creo que Kudo-kun se haya delatado... Aunque todo podría ser..." –pensaba mientras miraba al doctor- "Después le preguntaré todo al profesor"

- Esta tarde han atropellado a Conan, ahora estoy en el hospital.

El semblante del profesor cambió en dos segundos, su cara se había tornado pálida, todo en él mostraba sorpresa.

- En, entiendo. Yo llamaré a sus padres aunque no sé si podrán venir. Sí, después iremos. Nos vemos, adiós –dijo ya colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ha pasado profesor?

- Pues... –dijo vacilando- que... que...

- ¡Vamos, dígalo de una vez! –dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia- " ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

- Han atropellado a Shinichi.

Ran se volvió a sentar de nuevo, al cabo de diez minutos las puertas automáticas de la entrada del hospital se abrieron y entró por ellas un medio ahogado Kogoro Mouri, había dado una buena carrera hasta el hospital. En ese momento se acordó de su flamante coche negro, aquel que había comprado al poco tiempo de casarse con Eri, el mismo que ella se llevó cuando se fue de casa y el que posteriormente regaló a la caridad. Ahora tenía que alquilar un coche cuando le necesitaba de vez en cuando ya que su sueldo no era lo suficientemente elevado para comprarse uno nuevo y aún menos teniendo a tres bocas que alimentar. De repente volvió a la realidad, muy despistado miró hacia los dos lados y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera. Allí encontró a su hija la cual volvió la cara para mirar quien llegaba, al verle su cara pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero volvió a bajar la vista.

- ¿Ya sabes algo? –preguntó el detective mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

- Aún no. Me estoy poniendo aún más nerviosa. Puede ser que...

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien hija. Pero explícame... ¿qué ha pasado?

Mientras esperaban Ran le contó todo lo sucedido, al poco rato los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada vez que las puertas que daban a la zona de pruebas se abrían miraban para ver si venían a decirles algo sobre Conan. Después de otro rato salió un doctor.

- ¿Ran Mouri?

- Yo –dijo la chica levantándose al instante.

- Pasen conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

Los tres se adentraron en un pasillo repleto de puertas, por lo que se veía eran oficinas para los medicos. Entraron en una que había más al fondo, una vez dentro se sentaron y después de mirar unos archivos el médico comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, les voy a explicar la situación. La herida del brazo no ha tenido ninguna complicación, la hemos cerrado ya que era más profunda de lo que parecía, pero no es nada grave. Después de eso le hemos hecho un escáner ya que no sabíamos si el golpe habría afectado de manera muy grave al chico pero no hemos detectado nada extraño. Ahora le llevaremos a una habitación y cuando esté acomodado entonces podrán entrar a visitarle.

- Muy bien, seguiremos esperando doctor –contestó Kogoro.

- Una pregunta... –esta vez hablo Ran que había estado todo el rato callada – ¿Está Conan despierto?

- Pues no, sigue inconsciente. Suponemos que despertará porque los daños no son muy graves... pero nunca se sabe.

- Muy bien, avísenos lo más rápido posible.

Después de hablar volvieron a la sala de espera y se volvieron a sentar donde ya habían estado sentados antes. Al cabo de muy poco rato llegaron el profesor Agase y Ai.

- ¿Ya sabéis algo de Conan? –preguntó el profesor nada más acercarse a ellos.

- Dicen que no es nada grave pero esta inconsciente –contestó el detective Mouri.

- ¿Y los padres de Conan? – contestó Ran después de mirar hacía los lados.

- No he podido hablar con ellos, estarán fuera –dijo el profesor mintiendo como un cosaco. No podía llamar a los padres de Conan, ya que no existían. Aunque si que había intentado contactar con los padres de Shinichi y ellos si que no habían contestado.

Mientras hablaban una enfermera se les acercó.

- ¿Ustedes son los Mouri?

- Sí –respondieron Kogoro y Ran a unísono.

- Ya le hemos dado una habitación al chico. Si van a recepción le darán el número de habitación y el piso donde está.

- Muchas gracias – respondieron otra vez a unísono.

Todos se marcharon hacía recepción que todo sea dicho estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Una vez allí fue Ran la que tomó la iniciativa.

- Queríamos visitar a Conan Edogawa.

- A ver... –dijo la recepcionista mientras comenzaba a teclear en su ordenador – Es la habitación 219 el piso 2 cuando lleguen allí el doctor tiene que comentarles algo, o por lo menos es lo que me ha dicho. Adiós.

Los cuatro se montaron en el ascensor más cercano, subieron y marcaron el segundo piso. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que llegaron a la planta indicada. Cuando por fin estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación doscientos diecinueve un doctor salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Todos ustedes quieren visitar al paciente?

- Pues sí –respondió Kogoro.

- Mucho me temo que no puedo dejar pasar a mucho gente, tendrán que pasar en grupos como mucho de dos. No queremos que dentro de la habitación haya mucha animación y ruido, así que ya saben no entren más de dos personas se lo ruego. Dentro de cinco horas pasará una enfermera a visitar al chico. El límite del horario de visitas es a las siete de la tarde, a esa hora se tendrán que ir todos.

- ¿No se puede quedar alguien? –preguntó Ran.

- Sí, si quieren sí. Pero solo una persona. Bueno, cuando tengamos alguna novedad o algo de que informarles ya les avisaré. Adiós.

Todos se miraron, parece que a todos le asaltó la misma idea ¿Quién entraba primero? Ran miró su reloj entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato allí y que ya quedaba muy poco para las siete.

- Entrad vosotros Ran. Nosotros ya vendremos mañana, ya me he fijado que es muy tarde entrad vosotros yo mientras intentaré contactar con los padres de shi... Conan. –dijo el profesor.

- De acuerdo –dijo Ran sin ni siquiera fijarse en el pequeño balbuceo que había tenido el profesor.

- Bueno, entremos Ran –dijo el detective.

- Vale. Pero antes acompañemos al doctor y a Ai a la puerta.

Los cuatro volvieron a bajar a la planta baja y después de quedar a una hora para el día siguiente el profesor y la callada Ai se marcharon. Ran y Kogoro volvieron a subir a la segunda planta y antes de entrar Ran se quedó parada delante de la puerta, estaba tan indecisa... Tenía miedo de entrar no sabía muy bien porque y Kogoro entendía a su hija aunque él veía un problema aún más gordo, ¿Con que cara se presentaba delante de los padres del chico? Ellos habían confiado su hijo a unos prácticamente desconocidos y parte de la responsabilidad era suya...

- "¡¡Que marrón más grande!! ¿Qué voy a hacer...?" - Pensaba amargamente el detective- Ran hija, ¿entramos o no? Si eso lo dejamos para mañana...

- No, entremos –dijo finalmente la chica.

En una casa muy bonita de Osaka un chico de piel morena y ojos azules estaba tumbado en el sofá.

- " Que aburrimiento... Últimamente no pasa nada interesante... y encima no puedo ver la tele porque una muy bestia que yo me sé se la cargó.

Por la puerta entró una mujer de rasgos delicados cargada con unas bolsas.

- Heiji, ¿quieres hacer el favor de ayudar?

- Vaaaleee... – dijo el joven- "Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer..."

Después de ayudar a entrar la compra a su madre el chico miró hacia los lados y cogió una hoja de propaganda del supermercado que había cerca. Comenzó a doblarlo, después de forzarlo un poco se levantó cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a cortarlo. Después de reducir considerablemente el trozo de papel se volvió a levantar cogió un rollo de celo y comenzó a cortar tiras. Mientras hacía todo esto su madre se lo miraba muy perpleja.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo? –preguntó muy intrigada.

- Calla mamá, que si no me desconcentras estoy haciendo papiroflexia –dijo Heiji.

Volvió a coger el trozo de papel comenzó a darle vueltas intentando doblarlo pero según parecía no daba el resultado que buscaba el joven detective hasta que se cansó y con un ataque de ira arrugó el muy manipulado trozo de papel

- ¡¡Maldición no me sale!! ¡Maldita papiroflexia!

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo?

- ¡¡¡Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburroooooo!!! ¡¡Estoy mortalmente aburrido!!

- Que exagerado... ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

- ¿El que? La tele esta rota... Kazuha es más patosa... mira que resbalarse y pegarle aquel porrazo a la televisión... y encima no la vienen a arreglar hasta dentro de tres días. Y mientras ha aprovechado para escaparse... aunque a mi no me engaña, esa está en su casa y hace ver que se ha ido... Je, je, je... No se me escapa ni una.

- ¿Y solo tienes la opción de la televisión? ¿Porque no lees algún libro?

- Si tu me compras alguno... Porque todos los que hay en casa ya me los he leído...

- ¿Y si lees alguno de los míos? –dijo aunque al ver la cara que ponía su hijo se dio cuenta de que no le parecía bien la idea.

- Oye mamá... ¿Papá no te ha contado nada de algún caso que haya por la ciudad?

- Eso es lo que tu querías... Pues no, no me ha contado nada aunque hoy cuando he ido a casa de la vecina...

- Mamá no me cuentes chorradas –dijo el detective sin interés alguno interrumpiéndola.

- Que no es lo que tu crees Heiji. He entrado y mientras esperaba he visto que tenía la tele encendida y en las noticias ha salido algo de un caso.

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo recuperando el interés.

- Sí, se ve que en un sitio de Tokyo, ahora no me preguntes cual, han atropellado a un pobre niño... se ve que el conductor estaba muerto y según dicen ha sido un suicidio, aunque yo lo he estado después hablando con la vecina y me ha dicho que se cree que puede haber sido un asesinato. Por eso están esperando para ver si el niño se despierta para tomarle declaración a ver si él ha visto algo.

- ¡Woh! ¡Eso si que es interesante mamá! Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias –dijo Heiji mientras daba un efusivo abrazo a su madre y acto seguido salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Es más exagerado... –dijo su madre reponiéndose del abrazo.

Subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y en un plis plas se plantó delante de su habitación. Sacó su mochila preferida del armario y pensó en lo indispensable que se llevaría. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

- ¡Heiji abre tu por favor! –gritó su madre desde la planta inferior.

- " Vaya por dios, no me dejarán tranquilo ahora que tengo algo que hacer..."

Salió de su habitación como el rayo volvió a bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Allí se encontró a Kazuha roja como un tomate que le comenzó a hablar.

- Oye Heiji que yo venía porque...

- Ahora no tengo tiempo vuelve luego.

El chico medio cerró la puerta delante de una muy perpleja Kazuha, se acercó a la puerta y vio que estaba abierta, entró y aún pudo ver el rastro de Heiji que volvía a correr a la velocidad de la luz.

- "¿Se puede saber que le pasa a este ahora?" – se preguntaba Kazuha mientras subía las escaleras y posteriormente entraba en la habitación de Heiji.

- Te he dicho que ahora estaba muy ocupado Kazuha –dijo el chico mientras miraba que ropa se iba a llevar.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Adónde? ¡Yo quiero ir!

El joven detective no había prestado atención a las palabras de su amiga hasta que pronunció esas últimas.

- ¿Qué que? –preguntó el joven.

- Que yo también quiero ir –repitió impasible.

- Ni hablar no vienes. Esto es un caso importante, bueno seguramente lo será, y no quiero que vengas porque sino solo me molestarás. Así que me voy yo solo.

- ¡Eres muy injusto Heiji! Yo que venía a disculparme por lo de la televisión...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Es que relacionas unas cosas que no tienen sentido con las otras Kazuha... Y no soy injusto, solo te digo lo que hay.

- ¡ Me tienes que llevar! ¡Me lo prometiste!

- ¿Cuando? –pregunto el chico incrédulo.

- Cuando ganaste aquel combate entre institutos que hicisteis hace poco. Me prometiste que me llevarías a algún sitio un día de estos y como es mi regalo quiero que sea ahora así que vengo.

- "Para que le dije nada... ahora me la tendré que llevar a cuestas aunque no quiera" –pensó apesumbrado Heiji.

- ¿Y vas a llamar al detective Mouri como haces casi siempre que vamos a Tokyo?

- Oye... ¿Tu como sabes que vamos a Tokyo?

- Me lo dijó tu madre antes de subir, se asomó y yo le hice un gesto como preguntando que te pasaba y entonces con gestos me respondió Tokyo

- " Un código secreto entre mujeres... que peligro." – pensaba el joven imaginándose a su madre haciendo unos gestos súper raros.

- Dime Heiji, ¿Vas a llamar a Mouri-san? –insistió Kazuha.

- "No lo había pensado... Es verdad a lo mejor Kudo tiene más detalles del caso... Le llamaré y trabajaremos juntos que seguro que él también se aburre de su vida infantil"

- Heiji ¿quieres hacer el favor de contestarme? – dijo ya muy impaciente y un poco enfadada.

- Tu solo lo preguntas porque quieres ver a Ran, ¿qué crees que no te conozco? Aunque si que le voy a llamar.

Los dos chicos bajaron las escaleras esta vez con más calma. En ellas se cruzaron con la madre de Heiji, Kazuha se la quedó mirando mientras Heiji hacía caso omiso a ella. Una vez abajo se fueron a donde tenía el teléfono lo descolgó.

- ¡Mamá, voy a llamar a Kudo!

- ¡Mamá! –volvió a chillar el joven en busca de la respuesta de su madre.

- Heiji, esta preparándote la mochila.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? –preguntó Heiji un tanto sorprendido.

- Porque me lo ha dicho cuando subíamos las escaleras.

- "Lenguaje secreto... voy a tener que investigar esos gestos que se hacen... Aunque yo no me he dado ni cuenta. Bah, da igual" –pensó el detective dejándolo correr. -Voy a llamar.

Primero el chico marcó el número de casa de los Mouri. Tenía que hacerlo cada vez que se iba a presentar en Tokyo ya que más de una vez se habían presentado de improviso y la última vez Mouri le avisó de que o avisaban o se quedarían en la calle. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y así fueron sonando hasta que saltó el contestador automático. Colgó.

- ¿No están? –preguntó Kazuha.

- Parece ser que no... voy a llamar a otro número.

Volvió a descolgar el teléfono y esta vez marcó el número del teléfono pendiente de Conan. Un tono, dos tonos.

- El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura

Volvió a colgar el teléfono... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- " Seguro que Kudo está muy interesado en el caso y como sabe que yo le llamaría ha decidido desconectar el teléfono y claro como no me puedo presentar allí sin avisar... Esta es una mala jugada Kudo..." –dijo el chico volviendo a descolgar el teléfono.

- ¿Y ahora dónde llamas? –preguntó Kazuha.

- A casa del Profesor Agase, puede que el sepa donde están y les pueda avisar de que vamos para allí.

- ¿Sí diga? Soy Hiroshi Agase. -contestó la voz apagada del profesor desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, soy Hattori. Quería saber dónde está Shi... estoo Co... quiero decir los Mouri. Es que he estado llamando y no me contesta nadie.

- ¿Aún no te has enterado de lo que ha pasado aquí en Tokyo? Me extraña porque esta saliendo en todos los telenoticias.

- Ah sí ya sé, se refiere al caso ¿no? Ese en el que han atropellado a un niño y que hay un hombre que parece ser que se suicidó pero hay sospechas de que pudiera haber sido un asesinato.

- Sí me refiero a este. Tengo que decirte que a ese niño lo conoces tú muy bien, el niño al que han atropellado es a Shinichi. -contestó el profesor con una voz notablemente preocupada.

- ¿ Que...? –contestó Heiji muy atónito casi sin que se sintiera.

- Ahora está ingresado en el hospital de Beika. Supongo que si ibais a venir y salís ahora llegaréis bastante tarde. Pasaros por mi casa y quedaros aquí a dormir.

- No hace falta... Saldremos más tarde. Adiós.

Heiji colgó el teléfono. Kazuha llevaba un buen rato mirándole fijamente, se le veía muy extraño... ¿qué le había dicho el profesor? Estaba inmóvil con la cara aún sorprendida por lo que le había contado el profesor.

- Heiji, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Pues que hoy han atropellado a Conan-kun.

- ¡Ah! Es terrible... Le has dicho al profesor que saldríamos más tarde ¿qué hacemos mientras? –preguntó mientras veía al chico moverse y de repente le vio subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. – ¡Heiji!

Al instante volvió a bajar el chico con su mochila, su gorra y una chaqueta.

- ¡Vamos a tu casa a coger las cosas y nos vamos ya! –le dijo agarrándola por el brazo.

- ¡Heiji me haces daño! ¿Pero no decías que no iríamos hasta más tarde?

- Era mentira, quiero hablar con el inspector sobre el caso así que en verdad llegaremos tarde.

- "Pues si que se preocupa por Conan-kun..."

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo hasta casa de Kazuha y después de meter un poco de ropa en la maleta de la chica salieron corriendo hacia la estación de Osaka.

**Fin del capítulo 1 **

**Por fin acabé el capítulo 1 de este nuevo fic UUU me dio por hacerlo un día que estaba en clase y me aburría, comencé a escribirlo y al final lo he continuado. Bueno hay unas cuantas cosas que como no estaba segura las he puesto como me parecían así que si veis que están mal me lo decís... porque seguro q Osaka lleva eso q se pone para decir q se alarga la vocal (q ahora no me acuerdo como se llama xDDD) pero como no estaba segura pues no lo he puesto u.u Bueno pues eso, enviadme reviews!! Nos vemos en el capítulo 2!**


	2. Awakening

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama-sensei y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.**

**Aclaraciones: ** Las cosas entre comillas son cosas que piensan los personajes, los asteriscos indican cambio de lugar y estos símbolos indican ruidos o cosas dichas por aparatos ya sean contestadores, conversación por teléfono (siempre estará entre los signos la persona que está al otro lado del teléfono fuera de donde se sucede la acción), máquinas expendedoras, televisiones, etc.

Mente en blanco Capítulo 2: Awakening By Miruru 

Ran tomó aire y lentamente, como si por abrirla más lentamente fuera a ocurrir algún milagro, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Conan. Kogoro fue el primero en entrar y poco después entró Ran, cuando vio al pequeño quedó muy sorprendida, estaba tumbado en la cama con el brazo y la cabeza vendada, le habían administrado suero y también tenía puesto uno de esos aparatos que marcan los latidos del corazón. Ran se acercó a él y se le quedó mirando fijamente absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que su padre le habló.

Tampoco tiene tan mala cara, ¿verdad? –dijo el detective intentando animar el ambiente.

¿Qué no tiene mala cara? Sé realista papá –dijo Ran cortándole.

Solo intentaba animarte un poco. Tienes que pensar en el marrón que me como yo también –dijo Kogoro apesumbrado.

Mientras Conan se recupere no pasará nada

Al poco de haberse quedado totalmente en silencio llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y entraron el inspector Megure seguido de Sato y Takagi.

Hola, ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Megure mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

Sigue inconsciente –comentó Ran

¿Cómo es que han venido? –preguntó Kogoro un tanto desconcertado.

Estamos investigando el caso en el que este pequeño se ha visto involuntariamente involucrado –dijo Sato.

Ya estamos casi seguros de que ha sido un suicidio pero tenemos que asegurarnos y para eso necesitamos el testimonio de Conan –dijo Takagi.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera joven, alta y de rasgos delicados parecía muy sorprendida al ver a tanta gente dentro de la habitación a estas horas volvió a mirar su reloj para asegurarse de la hora.

Deberían marcharse ya. El tiempo de visita ha terminado así que solo puede permanecer una persona aquí, además tengo que comprobar el status del paciente –dijo tajante.

Yo me quedo, ¿vale papá? Si necesitas comida o algo llama a mamá, ya sabes su número y si le explicas la situación creo que lo entenderá –dijo Ran.

Vale, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Kogoro un poco ofendido por las palabras de su hija.

Kogoro, Megure, Takagi y Sato salieron de la habitación y después de tocar algunas cosas la enfermera también se marcho. Ran se quedó en aquella silenciosa habitación donde se escuchaba un pitido intermitente, era el corazón del pequeño luchando por la vida.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Tokyo ya era bastante tarde, se acercaron a la central de policía y preguntaron por el inspector Megure y les dijeron que había salido y que llegaría pronto así se sentaron en unos asientos que habían allí y esperaron hasta que por fin llegó el inspector.

¡Hattori tu por aquí! –dijo el inspector con gran alegría.

He venido por lo del último caso –contestó el joven.

Ah sí, aunque ya está prácticamente todo solucionado solo falta el testimonio de Conan.

¿Ha ido a verle? –pregunto Heiji con cierto nerviosismo.

Sí pero no hemos podido hablar con él –respondió el inspector.

"En cuanto se haga de día iré a verlo" –pensó Heiji- Ahora inspector explíqueme los detalles del caso.

Sígueme –dijo el inspector.

Fueron hasta una sala donde una cantidad considerable de policías (comparados con los que solía haber a esa hora) trabajaban incesantemente.

Ahora explicaré los detalles. El siniestro se produjo poco después de la hora de salida de los colegios un coche atropelló a Conan, el conductor yacía muerto en el interior del coche y estaba tumbado hacía el asiento del copiloto como si hubiese caído por el movimiento que se produjo durante el choque, el cadáver aun estaba caliente y llevaba el cuchillo clavado y en él sólo estaban las huellas de la víctima. También hemos encontrado ceniza aunque no el cigarro del cual provenía.

¿Y la víctima? –preguntó Heiji.

Es un hombre de 43 años empresario en la Co. Toshiba, últimamente habían rumores de que el empresario no estaba haciendo tratos muy limpios que digamos, pero nada se ha averiguado al respeto.

Perdonad que interrumpa pero... ¿Cómo está Conan? –dijo Kazuha, por primera vez en bastante rato había dicho algo.

"Ka... Kazuha..."

Heiji estaba sorprendido, Kazuha había hecho la pregunta que él había temido hacer, temía por como estaría su amigo.

Está inconsciente, por eso mismo no pudimos hablar con él –respondió el inspector.

Inspector, ¿Dónde está el coche? ¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Heiji intentando olvidar por un momento a Kudo.

El coche está en el depósito, si quieres ir a verlo yo te puedo dar autorización para entrar, pero no te puedo acompañar.

Vale, no pasa nada. Iremos Kazuha y yo, ¿verdad? –le dijo a la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Que remedio... –contestó Kazuha con un suspiro, había sucumbido al guiño de su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la central y se dirigieron al depósito siguiendo un mapa que les había dado el inspector. Al llegar a la puerta Heiji rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un permiso que el inspector Megure.

Heiji yo te espero aquí –dijo Kazuha- Este sitio de noche no me gusta.

Vale, ya entraré yo solo –contestó Heiji.

El joven se acercó a una cabina que había al lado de la puerta que daba al depósito donde un policía de mediana edad miraba una pequeña pantalla de televisión mientras se tomaba un café.

Hola, venía a examinar un coche, tenga esta hoja.

Muy bien, pasa. –dijo el hombre casi sin mirarle.

El depósito estaba muy oscuro, con una linterna que había cogido al hombre buscaba el coche que el inspector les había descrito en la comisaría. Después de un rato comparando coches con la descripción dio con el coche que estaba buscando, tenía el lado derecho abollado en el lado derecho del golpe que se había dado contra la pared, en el lado izquierdo cuando se acercó puedo ver claramente un fragmento de tela azul seguramente de la chaqueta de Conan. Abrió la puerta del coche y se fijó en la mancha de sangre que había en el asiento del copiloto, seguramente cuando el cuerpo se cayó hacía la parte del copiloto degotó sangre. Nada más se apreciaba, parecía ser que esta vez el inspector no se había saltado ningún detalle y el caso era un auténtico suicidio, solo el testimonio de Conan podía cambiar este hecho y aún así era muy misterioso. Salió del depósito y se reunió con Kazuha.

Heiji, ¿ahora qué? –dijo Kazuha.

Vamos a casa de Agasa –dijo Heiji- cuando llamé me dijo que fuéramos a su casa así que vamos.

En todo el camino hacía casa no habían hablado nada, cada uno de ellos reflexionaba a su manera sobre lo ocurrido y por fin llegaron a casa del doctor Agasa, Ai se sentó al lado de la ventana mirando hacía la oscuridad del cielo.

"¿Al final acabara contigo un simple asesino y no ellos? Sería un final irónico" –pensaba Ai.

¿Quieres cenar algo Ai? –preguntó el doctor.

No –dijo Ai tajante.

Al rato Hattori llamó al teléfono, las horas pasaban lentamente y cuando ya era muy tarde y se iban a dormir llamaron al timbre de la casa.

Hola, al final hemos venido –dijo Heiji medio sonriendo.

Siento haber venido tan tarde, debería darte vergüenza Heiji –dijo la chica empujándole.

Pasad, no importa –dijo Agasa.

Pasaron dentro de la casa mientras Agasa abría unos armarios, sacaba unos futones y comenzaba a preparar las camas.

¡Ya le ayudo! –dijo Kazuha mientras corría a ayudar el doctor.

Entre los dos arreglaban los futones mientras Heiji miraba a la callada Ai preguntándose si habría visto a Kudo.

¿Qué pasa? –dijo finalmente Ai.

Ah... pues... ¿Has... has visto a Conan? –preguntó Heiji.

No, no hemos podido entrar, cuando le han trasladado a una habitación era bastante tarde y hemos dejado que entrara Ran y Kogoro.

Ah... –dijo Heiji con una notable decepción.

A mí también me gustaría haber entrado a verle pero Ran estaba mal, se ve que ella le vio en la escena del accidente y le acompañó hasta el hospital por eso no le di importancia, podía esperar un día.

La conversación finalizó allí ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, los dos entendían que en este campo Ran tenía preferencia aunque ella no lo supiera. Después de darse las buenas noches se fueron a dormir aunque no todos lo hacían, en aquella larga noche todo el mundo tenia en mente al joven detective. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos desde bien pronto, se prepararon y salieron hacía el hospital.

La noche se le hizo interminable a Ran, había dormido a trozos y siempre que despertaba era para asegurarse de que el pitido intermitente no había cesado. Se quedó mirando la habitación como si fuese la primera vez que entraba en ella, la verdad es que las habitaciones de hospitales siempre le habían parecido muy tristes, si se suponía que los pacientes debían animarse para mejorarse no entendía porque las hacían tan pésimamente alegres. Las cortinas eran de un color verde como el de los trajes que llevan los doctores cuando operan a los pacientes, lo único que daba alegría a la habitación podría ser las plantas que llevan normalmente la gente cuando va a ver a sus pacientes pero en la habitación de Conan no había ninguna. Ran miró como iban pasando las horas y nada ocurría a parte de que vino el doctor a comprobar el estado de Conan y le dijo que no había ninguna novedad. Así fue pasando el día hasta que el horario de visitas comenzó, entonces la puerta sonó y Ran salió para ver quien era y su sorpresa fue ver allí a Agasa, Ai, Heiji y Kazuha.

¿Ka... Kazuha qué hacéis aquí? –dijo Ran muy sorprendida.

Nos hemos enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Conan y como Heiji ya tenía pensado venir a Tokyo pues hemos decidido venir a verle –dijo Kazuha

Supongo que hoy si que podremos verle –dijo el doctor Agasa.

Sí, aunque el doctor ha dicho que hay que entrar de uno en uno –dijo Ran.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y al final entró primero Agasa el cual al entrar quedó muy parado al ver el estado del joven detective. Era bastante duro ver al joven, que siempre estaba lleno de vida, en aquella cama tan inmóvil, silencioso y con ese aspecto tan lamentable. Al poco rato de entrar Agasa salió y entraron Ai y Kazuha ya que como Ai era solo una niña pequeña no querían que entrara sola. Ai confirmo sus temores al entrar y verle, se sentó en una silla mientras que Kazuha hacía lo mismo y al mirarlo le entró mucha rabia y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos.

"Idiota... me dijiste que no te pasaría nada y mírate..." –pensaba Ai mientras sollozaba.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kazuha que estaba muy sorprendida de ver por primera vez a Ai llorando.

Sí, se me pasará enseguida –dijo Ai secándose las lágrimas y saliendo de la habitación seguida por Kazuha.

El último en entrar fue Heiji el cual, como todos los demás, quedó paralizado al ver el estado de su amigo, tan quieto y callado. Vale que Kudo solía ser callado y hasta a veces reservado pero no hasta el punto actual, a lo mejor les estaba gastando una broma a todos y ya llevaba un buen tiempo despierto.

Eh Kudo despierta –dijo Heiji tocándole el brazo a modo de despertador.

Serás idiota... casi nunca te pasa nada cuando persigues asesinos y ahora vas y dejas que te atropelle un coche. Pobre de ti que te mueras... –dijo finalmente mientras salía.

Al llegar fuera Kazuha estaba hablando con Ran la cual se veía un poco más animada después de todo lo que había pasado y allí estuvieron sentados hasta que acabó el día, Heiji propuso a Ran que se fuera con Kazuha y que él pasaría la noche con Conan. Después de insistir mucho Ran aceptó y se marchó con Kazuha mientras Heiji volvía a entrar en la habitación.

Ran salió por fin del hospital acompañada del doctor, Ai y Kazuha, durante el camino no hablaron mucho y después de despedirse del doctor y Ai se dirigieron a casa de Ran. El pensamiento de Ran seguía en Conan, ¿y si le pasaba algo mientras no estaba? Sabía que Hattori estaba con él pero igualmente no estaba tranquila... Por fin llegaron al piso de los Mouri y llamaron al timbre del cual salió un Kogoro un poco andrajoso.

¡Ran! Por fin has vuelto hija –dijo el detective.

Sí, hoy Hattori se ha quedado con Conan –dijo Ran.

Hola, señor Mouri –dijo Kazuha con una breve reverencia.

Pasad, pasad –dijo Mouri - ¿Y el niño cómo está?

Igual –dijo Ran tristemente.

Aquella noche por fin Kogoro pudo cenar como dios manda ya que él era un poco penoso en la cocina y su orgullo no le permitía llamar a Eri, ni tampoco su estómago. Después de cenar estuvieron hablando un buen rato de lo acontecido en los últimos días mientras las horas fueron pasando y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era recogieron todo y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kazuha durmió en la habitación de Ran y así pudieron hablar de todo lo sucedido y Kazuha explicó a Ran lo que había hecho Ai cuando había entrado en la habitación de Conan.

Cuando se hizo de día Ran y Kazuha prepararon el desayuno para Kogoro y se fueron al hospital y estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación charlando con el doctor Agasa mientras la pequeña Ai les miraba y escuchaba de todo lo que hablaban y estuvieron así de tranquilos hasta que a media tarde Heiji salió de la habitación muy exaltado.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ran asustada.

¡Llamad a un médico! –gritó el joven.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada, tampoco escuchaba nada aunque si se sentía como si estuviese flotando, no notaba su cuerpo a lo mejor eso era estar muerto. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, de repente comenzó a escuchar un pitido intermitente muy lejano, como si fuese un eco y cada vez lo oía con más nitidez hasta que por fin notó el ruido como si lo tuviese a su lado, después comenzó a notarse el cuerpo aunque no lo podía mover, le dolía demasiado. Pesadamente abrió los ojos pero los tuvo que cerrar rápidamente porque la visión de todo tan borroso le había mareado. Nuevamente lo volvió a intentar y esta vez la imagen se aclaró completamente y vio a Heiji mirando por la ventana, con pesados movimientos miró hacia los lados observando con detalle toda la habitación, como intentando descubrir algo oculto en ella.

Heiji que había estado demasiado concentrado en la observación de Tokyo no se había dado cuenta hasta que "despertó" y sintió un ruido de sábanas y entonces vio al pequeño detective con los ojos abiertos y observando toda la habitación con mucho detenimiento.

¡Ku... Kudo! Por fin te despiertas –dijo Heiji lleno de euforia.

Ha... Hattori que... –dijo Conan aclarándose la voz.

No digas nada, primero voy a decir que avisen a un médico.

Sin que dejara decir nada más al recién despertado, se abalanzó contra la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a chillar.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ran asustada-.

¡Llamad a un médico! –gritó Heiji.

Ya voy –dijo el doctor Agasa mientras salía corriendo a buscar a un doctor.

¿Pero que pasa? –preguntaba Ran cada vez más alterada.

¡Se ha despertado! –dijo Heiji aún más eufórico.

¿Qué? –respondieron los otros incrédulos.

¡Ya se ha despertado! ¡Conan ha despertado ahora mismo! –dijo Heiji con una amplia sonrisa.

Ran, Kazuha, Ai y Heiji entraron en la habitación de Conan y muy poco después entraron Agasa con un médico. Al verlo despierto todos se quitaron un gran peso de encima, ese que habían llevado durante estos días

A ver, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el médico un poco desconcertado.

El niño se ha despertado, doctor –dijo Ran notablemente contenta.

A ver apártense, ¿cómo te encuentras pequeño?

... "Pero ¿qué...?" –pensaba el pequeño detective muy confundido.

Conan, el médico te está preguntando –dijo Ran acercándose a Conan.

R... Ran, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Conan.

Sí, dime –dijo Ran un poco intrigada.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

De momento todo había salido según su plan. En un café situado en el centro de Tokyo un hombre de unos treinta años, pelo castaño y ojos azules tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras miraba un pequeño televisor que estaba colgado en la parte derecha de la barra. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo observaba las noticias en busca de algún posible fallo en su plan.

" Seguramente el chico no sobrevivirá, así que nadie podrá testificar nada... nadie me vio excepto el mocoso y el mocoso estará muerto dentro de poco por culpa de las heridas" –pensaba mientras sonreía.

El hombre miró su reloj y observó que eran las siete de la tarde, miró de nuevo hacía la pequeña pantalla alarmado por una noticia de última hora donde se informaba que el pequeño que había sido atropellado dos días antes había despertado y iba recuperándose. Al sentir eso la cara del hombre se contrajo en un gesto enfurecido, se levantó, cogió la taza de té y la estampó contra el suelo.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Señor! –exclamó una camarera dirigiéndose hacía el hombre.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería estaba alarmado por el violento comportamiento del hombre, éste aún gritaba mientras dos camareras intentaban sofocar al hombre.

Señor por favor debe marcharse –decía una muy asustada.

Pague y márchese por favor

De repente el hombre se quedó quieto, dejó unas monedas en la mesa y mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta comenzó a reírse con una cruel carcajada que dejó a toda la gente del local helada. Mientas se montaba en un coche plateado aún reía mientras su mente planeaba el siguiente paso.

**Bueno... aunque parezca mentira...¡¡he actualizado mi fic muerto! Diooos ya puedo tirar serpentinas o algo y hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo xDDDD Os pido perdón a las dos personas que me dejasteis review porque os he echo esperar muchísimo (creo que demasiado) y bueno decir que gracias a una amiga me animé a continuarlo... vaya tendré que cambiar el profile xDDDD. Bueno espero que os gustara y esta vez intentaré actualizar más pronto... es que releyendo he visto que no era una historia demasiado mala... u.uU que desastre de persona que soy... Bueno comentar vuestros 2 reviews n.n**

_Michael 8 8 8, _**me alegro que te gustara tanto y espero verte en los reviews de este capítulo n.nU pq me sabe mal haberos echo esperar tanto... gracias por avisarme en aquel entonces de lo de los reviews anónimos n.n y bueno aquí tienes el siguiente n.n**

_Palito-chan, _**pobre, espero que aún te queden uñas xDDD porque con lo que me demoré... xDDDDD bueno espero que si lo leas te guste aunque este también se queda mal diría yo... u.u**

**Bueno y eso es todo, como ya he dicho... perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que la próxima vez no sea así n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
